1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charge controlling agent and a toner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, sulfonic groups have been used as pharmaceutical agents and sulfonic acid derivative groups have been used as surfactants or resist materials.
A compound that contains a sulfonic group or a sulfonic acid derivative group has been expected to be applied in various applications.
In addition, the compound has been also expected to be used as a charge controlling agent. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-121776, for example, a method of manufacturing a charge controlling agent that contains an azo-containing metal complex is described, in which a metal-containing compound is used as a charge controlling agent in a toner having a negative static charge property.